Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200105033730
Graviton (Marvel Comics) vs Mettaton Neo (Downplayed) (Joke Battles Below "S" Tier) mett scaled+ to tier high 1A | far higher with abilities, mett weaknesses removed, mett abilities removed and replaced with these: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Comparable to Orion in martial skill), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After truly dying, Darkseid resurrected himself from Orion's body; Type 8 - Returned to life after being destroyed by the Spectre, as he is necessary for existence; Type 9 - the true Darkseid exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Large Size (Type 6 - New Gods are so large that the Earth is a speck to them), Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can open boom tubes at will), Intangible Homing Attack (Omega Beams seek out their target and can pass through physical barriers), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Omega Beams can erase their target from existence, making it so they never were), BFR via boom tubes and the Omega Effect (Can banish others by opening boom tubes on them or by teleporting them through space and time with his Omega Beams), Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Dissipated Wildfire's energy form in quanta; Can fire energy blasts tuned to his target's molecular structure to inflict the most damage), Petrification (Turned Slo-bo to stone), Transmutation (Changed Miracle Mister Soap to mud), Soul Manipulation (Shattered souls using the Omega Effect), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy on a planetary scale), Forcefield Creation (Can create Omega-energy barriers), Teleportation (Can use Omega Beams to teleport himself as well as others), Non-Physical Interaction (Pulled Professor Stein out of the Firestorm Matrix; Used Omega Beams to knock back Secret, who was intangible), Life Manipulation (Used Omega Beams to trap Cyborg Superman's life force in a metal sphere; Animated a giant statue while trapped in the Source Wall), Resurrection (Raised a massive army of Parademons from the dead; Resurrected Desaad after disintegrating him), Paralysis Inducement and Information Analysis (Paralyzed Infinity Man and probed for his weakness), Aura (Can enhance physical attacks by cloaking himself in energy), Healing (Healed Orion from losing half his body), Duplication (Can create avatars from his energy while his main body is busy, such as when he was trapped in the Source Wall), Astral Projection (Can create images of his head that he can project his Omega Beams through), Power Bestowal (Imbued a baby with some of his power to create Validus; Granted some of his Omega Effect to Bedlam), Power Nullification (Removed Bouncing Boy's power), Magic (Can manipulate magic energy, shown when he contained Black Mary Marvel's power), Size Manipulation (Can adjust his size at will), Spatial Manipulation (Warped the path of Vykin's boom tube by will; His punch cracked the fabric of the dimension he was in), Time Manipulation (Bent time using the Omega Effect to accelerate the growth of Desaad's new body), Time Stop (Froze Godwave Ares by hardening both time and space around him), Time Travel (Orion stated he can easily move through time), Illusion Creation (Made illusions for Superman and Wonder Woman to fight; they were fooled until Darkseid gave himself away), Creation (Used his energy to create the opposite of Takion, Stayne; Can recreate his followers from inanimate objects), Telekinesis (Restrained Superman and Infinity Man in the air), Telepathy (Can drain information from minds and read them in an instant), Mind Manipulation (Simultaneously controlled three billion Pre-Crisis Daxamites), Empathic Manipulation (Reversed the effects of a feeling-altering soap), Pain Manipulation (Can use the Omega Effect to cause pain, such as with Pre-Crisis Supergirl), Biological Manipulation (Deformed Dream Girl and short-circuited the League's brain impulses), Corruption (His clone servants were corrupted by his power), Heat Manipulation (Incinerated Kalibak's flesh by touching him), Weather Manipulation (Created a tornado and storm), Summoning (Can summon forces from Apokolips as well as summon distant targets using Omega Beams), Technology Manipulation (His Omega powers can tamper with advanced technology) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; Unbound Et'Ada / Aka Oversoul), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10; 11 as Unbound Et'Ada / Aka Oversoul), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Magic, Absorption | Meta Matter Manipulation | Axiom Manipulation hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance:30ft, location: large sunny half city half farm base mett base graviton -- ''Mett wins by extreme hax (counter graviton). Mett wins 50,000+-/10 (extreme hax abilities used+, counter character directly+, combinations not used-, all necessary counters, clean win) ''